Top model progress tables
America's Next Top Model (cycle 6) * Episode 1 was the casting episode. America's Next Top Model (cycle 14) * In Episode 1, Ren entered the competition as a secret thirteenth finalist. * Episode 10 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. America's Next Top Model (cycle 16) America's Next Top Model (cycle 18) America's Next Top Model (cycle 19) America's Next Top Model (cycle 24) Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 1) Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 4) Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 5) Australia's Next Top Model (cycle 4) Australia's Next Top Model (cycle 8) Australia's Next Top Model (cycle 10) Britain's Next Top Model (cycle 11) Project Runway (season 6) * In Episode 3, Mitchell was on the winning team but was eliminated regardless as he did not do any of the work. Project Runway (season 7) Project Runway (season 8) * #Justice4Mondo Project Runway (season 9) Project Runway (season 10) * In Episode 4, Andrea left the hotel room in the middle of the night and she quit the competition. Then Kooan quit in the same episode. To make up for the loss of two designers, Raul was brought back into the competition. * In Episode 5, both teams had tied scores, so the designers were judged individually. However, Team 6 won the editorial in Marie Claire. * in episode 7 there was a NON-ELIMINATION fuck it up!!! * In Episode 11, Heidi announced that there would be two winners: one out of the baby boy outfit, and one out of the baby girl outfit. The winners were Sonjia and Christopher, respectively. * In Episode 13, Heidi SAID that there would only be three spots for NYFW, but all four designers advanced! Project Runway (season 12) * In Episode 9, Dom, Jeremy and Ken were given a second chance to create a new garment and whoever did the worst would be eliminated. The judges liked Dom's design so much, that they made it the second winner of the challenge. Project Runway (season 13) * In Episode 1, 18 semi-finalists were brought to final auditions. Only 15 were chosen. Amanda was brought back in a public vote from Season 8 to take the 16th spot. * In Episode 2, Heidi stated that Sandhya was very lucky to have immunity, and that she may have been eliminated had she not been immune. * In Episode 3, Heidi stated that Amanda was very lucky to have immunity. * In Episode 5, Mitchell was firstly eliminated when in the bottom three. Then it was revealed that Kristine was also eliminated, and Korina was in. * In Episode 7, Char, who was originally eliminated in Episode 6, was brought back into the competition by Tim Gunn who used his Tim Gunn Save to bring her back. * In Episode 8, the judges couldn't decide between Kini and Sean on who should win the challenge, so both of them won. Additionally, Korina was told by the judges that she was very lucky to have immunity. * In Episode 11, the judges couldn't decide between Char and Korina on who to eliminate, so both designers competed in a head to head, one hour challenge. Char won, and Korina was out. Project Runway (season 14) * I almost cried when Jake quit * In Episode 12, Edmond was originally eliminated, however Tim Gunn used his save on Edmond, keeping him in the competition. Project Runway (season 15) * In Episode 6, Heidi stated that Dexter was very lucky to have immunity. * In Episode 8, Cornelius was originally eliminated, however Tim Gunn used his save on Cornelius, saving him from elimination. * In Episode 10, Dexter and Nathalia were both eliminated when in the bottom two. Project Runway (season 16) * In Episode 7, Claire and Shawn were the losing team. As the judges did not know who was more responsible for the losing look, they were put into a head to head one hour challenge. Shawn forfeited, leaving Claire as the winner. * In Episode 8, Claire originally won the challenge, but she was disqualified as she broke the rules of the competition. As a result, when Batani was originally eliminated, she was saved. Take that lol!! * In Episode 9, Amy and Batani were both eliminated when they were in the bottom two. * In Episode 11, Margarita had the losing design and was originally eliminated, however Tim Gunn used his save on Margarita, keeping her in the competition. * in episode 14, why did margarita get 4th over brandon bc her collection was one of the best ones. but YESSS KENTARO!!!!! Project Runway All-Stars (season 1) Project Runway All-Stars (season 2) Project Runway All-Stars (season 3) Project Runway All-Stars (season 4) Project Runway All-Stars (season 5) Project Runway All-Stars (season 6) Notes * For ''Top Model'' shows, during the Top 5 when a model is called third, they will either be high or low depending on the critiques they receive. '''Blank''' =